steamlocomotivefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SPFan909
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Steam Locomotives Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Railway Wiki Community I am contacting you an behalf of the Railway Wiki Community as you are the admin in charge of a wiki about trains and railways. I am inviting you to join the NSW Trains Wiki and the Locomotive Wiki in joining this community as it will help form strong links with other communities as well as the ability to attract more people and link off to wikis with information your's may not have yet. I urge you to join, but it is up to you. Regards, Jsteel7 (Talk), Admin NSW Trains Wiki 05:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Communityhttp://train.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brick60000?action=edit&section=4 Hello, I am from NSW trains wiki and Locomotive wiki and I wondered if you would like to join the railway Wiki Community, a group of growing railway communities that support each over! If so, Great! Please get back to me at locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kerry_Stapleton Kerry Stapleton (talk) 06:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) My locomotive wiki Hello! I am writing this note because I see your love and knowledge of locomotives and I wondered if you would be interested in joining my wiki, Railway Wiki Locomotive Railway Wiki . Thank-you. SamtheVirginaengine (talk) 20:20, September 5, 2016 (UTC)